


Everything's 2nd Person in the Future!

by sa7vrn



Series: Hivemind One Shots that I throw into The Wordvoid [2]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Caught In The Middle, FUUUTUUURE, Gen, Mind Control, POV Second Person, characters listed by importance, real hive minds! not clickbait!, times...two!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sa7vrn/pseuds/sa7vrn
Summary: Can't pick a Splatfest team? No problem!
Series: Hivemind One Shots that I throw into The Wordvoid [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102748
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Everything's 2nd Person in the Future!

**Author's Note:**

> oh boy 3am! it's time to write how it's scary to be the mediator.  
> (also, fun fact: i just learned that you can put notes at the beginning and the end of a fic! innovation on ay oh three)

It's you! You were that guy people didn't know a lot about, but you always found yourself in spaces that people  _ really  _ liked. A lot of people, at that! You were good at showing up to any party you're invited to, and your charisma was always a joy for yourself and those around you. Hey, even those Glasses Gang guys got a kick out of you being around! It didn't matter to anyone where you came from or what kind of team you were on, mostly because you were always the filler that was fine with anything, but being good acquaintances with everyone kept you in the loop, and you were always meeting new people.

Though, sometimes you were called upon to be the mediator in an argument. Aaand  _ maybe _ it was hard for you to resolve those times, since you see the same amount of good in everyone that people see in you. You were the go-to to try to resolve situations, and usually it was fine? Maybe? You had doubts after a situation seemed resolved, but there's only so much a guy like you can do.

Oh, you didn't like Splatfests much either, due to this same problem. You're pretty sure you read about this one thing starfish still in the ocean can do, where if they get a limb severed, the limb will grow back, but the now-detached limb grows into another full starfish. What the shell, right? You wish you could do that sometimes. Even then, being an individual and as original as anyone else is a good quality.

* * *

It's you! You were that guy people didn't know a lot about when you showed up to Inkopolis, but you found yourself at the center of attention, anyway. It wasn't an accident--far from one, but you had things you wanted to do, and you were really good at getting people rallied up for that thing! You were accountable. Powerful. A kind of guy who deserved respect as much as anyone else. Really, even those frenzied denizens of Chaos deserved respect. You might not agree, but nothing a little trial-and-error wouldn't fix.

Ultimately, people were weirded out at first, but who isn't around a really loud and confident stranger? It would all work out, anyway; you had a good way of talking your team through this. People who didn't  _ quite _ get it yet would catch on at some point, like everyone else does. If things need patching up after a match, you could do that yourself. You knew what you were doing!

Well, there was Fierce, you guessed. And Goggles. They seemed like they were good friends. Maybe not like  _ you,  _ but, who cares now? It won't be easy, but you could band them together, too.

* * *

Hey, it's you again! You didn't participate in the Splatfest, but you had something going on that day anyway. It didn't matter to you, and you didn't want to split yourself too thin between any arguments. Still, something felt...weird. You had this feeling in your gut that something might've gone wrong, but really, it's just nerves. You're thinking too hard.

You turn on the news, and...it's static. What?

You flip the channels, and it's all static. A sigh escapes you as you stand up from your comfy bed, as you move to check your television's wires or whatever. You get closer, and...hey, suddenly it works! Man, wouldn't it be weird if you sat back down and turned to see that--

It's...not...working? Your brows furrow, and you push back your hair as you walk up to it again. Sure enough, the static clears up the closer you get to it. That doesn't make a lot of sense, but you can make shapes out through the snow. You got closer to try to make out any extra shapes. It looked like a broadcast of one of the Final Fest matches. Humpback Pump Track, maybe? The four players on each team were at the middle, probably giving their well-wishes to each other. You took note of a taller Inkling with a ponytail and...some funky shades. Eh, to be fair, you wore swimming goggles everywhere, but you didn't recognize him at all. It was too garbled to hear anything worthwhile, but eventually, the teams went back to their spawn points. The camera for the broadcast panned across the arena, triumphant music blaring as usual, and--

A loud noise, and the broadcast was gone.  _ What?  _ There wasn't any static or sound: it was just a black screen, but your TV was still on. You guessed it wouldn't hurt to switch it back off and head to bed, so you went to brush your teeth. Rounding the corner from the bathroom to your bedroom, you see your phone lighting up. Geez, shouldn't these people be out in Turf Wars, too?

You pick up your phone, and see the Glasses Gang Group Chat highlighted, and with a lot of notifications next to it. Well…?

[  **Today, 1:28am** ]

halfnhalf: are you guys seeing this.

moonie: Whhhhhaaaaaat?!?!

halfnhalf: that has to be illegal.

moonie: Half-rim your boy's getting shit onnnnnn

[  **Today, 1:30am** ]

sweem!: what? what's going on, guys?

halfnhalf: something's wrong with Gloves.

halfnhalf: he should be on tv right now.

sweem!: my tv LITERALLY just bit it, can you show me?

Half-Rim responded way too quickly for this to be good, you thought. It took him a week to realize from screenshots you took that you named him "halfnhalf" in your phone, but he sent this to you personally.

[  **Today, 1:30am** ]

[halfnhalf sent a photo.]

halfnhalf: what are those eyes. i don't get that.

sweem!: ??? what the? okay, can you fill me in on anything else?

[halfnhalf sent a photo.]

halfnhalf: they're all like that.

...Wow, you didn't like looking at that. Team Order's players for that round all had unsettling, blank looks. You knew Gloves from how much Half-Rim talked about him, you definitely knew Headphones from that whole battle that Half-Rim  _ also  _ was directly involved in, and you knew Hachi, too, granted a bit less than the others. Who was…

sweem!: who's that guy in the back? charger guy?

halfnhalf: think he said his name was Hivemind.

halfnhalf: i think he's doing it.

sweem!: doing...what???

halfnhalf: controlling maybe. i don't know. he's talking like he's doing it. everyone else with him keeps chanting "order" all matter of fact.

halfnhalf: if he's breaking the rules and probably the law, then i should be able to jump in and wipe that shiteating grin off his face.   
sweem!: no!!!

halfnhalf: do i do it.

sweem!: nooo!!! cod's sake, no. i'll see what i can find, just chill and see if you can help gloves after.

You dropped the phone besides you and wiped your eyes. Well, you're involved again, but what else can you do? Time to do research.

* * *

It's you! It's really you! This was you! You did that! This is working! They're all you!


End file.
